Purple's Drag Race All Stars (Season 1)
The first season of Purple's Drag Race All Stars begun airing October 17, 2019, it concluded airing on October 23, 2019. Queens from past seasons will return for a second chance to claim the crown and $100,000. They'll also be inducted into the Purple's Drag Race Hall of Fame. In the season finale, HoneyBeez won the vote against fellow All Star, Pixie Trixx by 4-2. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won Purple's Drag Race All Stars Season 1. :█ The contestant made it to the final Top 2. :█ The contestant lost the vote against her competitor and was the runner up of this season. :█ The contestant was in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Legacy. The contestant won $10,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant was in the top two, but did not win the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was safe, they received either mixed or no critiques. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two, but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two, but chose to eliminate herself before the bottom two lip sync. :█ The contestant was eliminated by Purple, losing out on a place in the final Top 2. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. They functioned as a component of the final judgement to declare the winner of the season. Top 2 Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1 * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini-Challenge Winner: Bouncyhoez * Main Challenge: Perform in a talent show to display how you've progressed. * Top Two: HoneyBeez and Ivy Pollen * Lip Sync Winner: '''HoneyBeez * '''Bottom Three: Funfetti X, Lizette Belle and Rosa Valentine * Lip Sync Song: "Eh, Eh", Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Rosa Valentine Entrance Order All Star Talent Show Acts Episode 2 * Mini-Challenge: Photoshoot * Mini-Challenge Winner: Melody Symphony * Main Challenge: Snatch Game. * Top Two: Pixie Trixx and Melody Symphony * Lip Sync Winner: Melody Symphony * Bottom Three: '''Bouncyhoez, Ivy Pollen, Lizette Belle * '''Lip Sync Song: "3", Britney Spears * Eliminated: Bouncyhoez Episode 3 * Mini-Challenge: Puppets * Mini-Challenge Winner: Funfetti X * Main Challenge: Star in a perfume commercial in teams of two. * Top Two: HoneyBeez and Melody Symphony * Lip Sync Winner: HoneyBeez * Bottom Two: '''Ivy Pollen and Lizette Belle * '''Lip Sync Song: "When I Grow Up", Pussycat Dolls * Eliminated: Lizette Belle Episode 4 * Garden Girl- 'Looks that portray a cute gardener. * '''Nature Realness- '''Looks that scream, nature. * '''Flower Power- '''Looks displaying a beautiful flower, using your assigned flower. *'Mini-Challenge: Flower Trivia *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Pixie Trixx' *'Main Challenge:' Design three looks in the categories: Garden Girl, Nature Realness, Flower Power *'Top Two:' HoneyBeez and Pixie Trixx * Lip Sync Winner: Pixie Trixx * Bottom Three: '''Funfetti X, Ivy Pollen and Melody Symphony * '''Lip Sync Song: "If You Seek Amy", Britney Spears * Eliminated: Funfetti X Episode 5 * Mini-Challenge: Makeup in the dark * Mini-Challenge Winner: HoneyBeez * Main Challenge: Star in a morning news segment. * Bottom Two: Ivy Pollen and Melody Symphony * Lip Sync Song: N/A * Quit: Ivy Pollen Episode 6 *'Main Challenge:' Create a presidential candidate video stating why you should become the First Inductee In The Hall Of Fame. * Lip-Sync Song: "I Bring The Beat", RuPaul * Eliminated: Melody Symphony Top Two of All Stars 1 Episode 7 Purple calls back the six eliminated queens to vote for the first winner of Purple's Drag Race All Stars. * Runner Up: '''Pixie Trixx * '''Winner of Purple's Drag Race All Stars Season One: HoneyBeez Trivia * The lip sync assassin of this season was HoneyBeez. * HoneyBeez out-performed Ivy Pollen and Melody Symphony. Navigation Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Seasons